


【寡红】办公室

by Dimo82929



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimo82929/pseuds/Dimo82929
Summary: 终于把这篇写出来了😢
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 15





	【寡红】办公室

**Author's Note:**

> 终于把这篇写出来了😢

*

“这里是所有的文件，请您过目。”

听到那熟悉的声音，Natasha一瞬间有些怀疑自己的耳朵，她晃了下神抬起头来，眼睛直直地对上了对方那含着狡黠笑意的眸子。

那女巫棕红色的长发被高高盘起，巴掌大的脸上还戴着一副金丝眼镜，黑色的连衣裙紧紧包覆着她姣好的身材。

只见Wanda居高临下地望着她，长长的睫毛轻轻发着颤，上扬的嘴角还微微抽搐了一下，好像下一秒就要笑出声似的。

看着她这幅恶作剧得逞的模样，特工清了清嗓子，抬手让屋里的其他人先出去，接着按动办公桌上的按钮锁上了门。

“Tony…”

Natasha不去看那大摇大摆坐到自己办公桌上翘着腿的女人，只是转过身望着落地窗外的风景点了点耳机“你能解释一下为什么Wanda会在这里吗？”

“什么？”Tony夸张地张大嘴，接着冲不远处擦拭盾牌的老冰棍竖起了大拇指“我不知道啊！不过既然她也去了那你们应该能提前完成任务吧？太好了，我现在就准备Party迎接你们，再见！”

听着耳机里的忙音，Natasha闭着眼重重呼出一口气，然而还没等她想好怎么处置这个来捣乱的女人，下巴上便顶上来一个绒面的物体，迫使着她抬起头来。

“已经有半个月没见面了呢Nat…”女巫双臂撑在身后，歪着脑袋将脸颊靠在自己的肩头，黏腻的嗓音带着一丝不满“难道一点都不想我吗？”

“我在工作呢，Wanda…”Natasha伸手拉住她的脚踝，把她的高跟鞋从自己的下巴上挪开。

然而那女巫却不甘心地把腿搭在她的肩头，收回膝盖，小腿肚贴在对方的后背把人拉了过来，接着弯下腰，手指轻点着她的下唇

“so do i…”

Natasha低头叹了口气，接着突然起身将Wanda压在了办公桌上，然而一个略显冰凉的坚硬物体也在那一瞬间抵上了她的太阳穴，特工侧过脸看着对方手中的塑料尺子，挑眉望着她

“你知道这玩意杀不死人的吧？”

女巫完全是下意识的动作，此刻也有点尴尬地松了手“…条件反射…”

“这一点…我很满意。”

Natasha低下头，鼻尖蹭过她的胸口“但是突然跑来打断我的任务…我很不满意…”

*

“Natasha你疯了？？”

Wanda被压在办公室的单向玻璃上，双手被那人的领带死死绑在身后，金丝眼镜早已掉落在一边，连衣裙的拉链也被彻底拉开，雪白的后背暴露在空气里微微颤抖，暗紫色的内衣也被丢在了一旁的地毯上。

“你来找我之前就该想到会是这个后果了。”

特工撩起她的裙子，看着她深紫色的内裤吹了个口哨“穿了一整套的吗？还说不是故意的？”

「这回说不清了…」

原本只是想在任务结束后和Natasha回家好好缠绵一下的Wanda此刻有些欲哭无泪，然而对方显然是已经向着奇怪的方向一去不复返了。

Natasha侧着头咬住她内裤的边缘，一点一点地把它拉了下来，接着不轻不重地在她颤抖的臀肉上拍了一下“站好了。”

“你会后悔的…”

Wanda挣扎着用肩头抵住冰凉的玻璃准备转过身来，却被身后的人再次压了回去，那人像是故意的一样，胸口的纽扣轻轻滑过她脊椎的突起，手掌按揉着她的腰窝。

感受到女巫的轻颤，Natasha轻轻咬着她的耳廓“那现在…你后悔了吗？”

臀瓣被那人用力地捏住，还没等到Wanda回过神来，那人便蹲了下去，温热的嘴唇立刻含住了她腿心的花瓣。

“Nat！”

女巫惊慌地贴在玻璃上，余光看到员工们一无所知地在另一侧走来走去，虽然她知道这是单向玻璃，但也脸颊也忍不住发起了烧。

特工滚烫的小舌一下一下地滑过她敏感的花核，接吻似地用嘴唇翻搅着她的花瓣，舌尖还不时探入一下她的穴口。

“你很紧张呢…”

感觉到那紧致的穴口抽搐着咬紧她的舌头，特工侧过头吸吮着女巫大腿内侧细嫩的皮肤，在上面留下暗红色的痕迹“放松一点…”

“唔…Nat…不要在这里…”

Wanda看着迎面走过来接水的女孩下意识收紧了身体，交叠在身后的手也不安地闪烁起红光。

Natasha笑了笑，修长的手指直直地顶进了她的身体，指腹迅速地拓开层叠的媚肉，然而还没等Wanda缓过来，她便开始重重地抽递起来。

“啊…不…”

Wanda弓起身子，却看到窗外接水的女孩猛地抬起头来，如果不是因为中间隔了一层单向玻璃，女巫甚至会以为自己在和她对视。

感觉到Wanda突然僵硬起来，Natasha坏笑着弯起手指，指腹按压在那敏感的褶皱上，另一只手还伸到前面掐住了她兴奋到挺立起来的花核。

Wanda感觉自己的眼角有些发热，她大口喘息着将额头顶在玻璃上，肩胛骨随着对方的动作颤抖着张开，好像一只折翼的天鹅一般在欲望的浪潮中徒然地挣扎。

那女孩整理好仪容便拿着杯子转身离开了，女巫这才松了口气，然而那人却用双手掰开了她的花瓣，舌尖勾过颤栗的花核，延着缝隙滑了过来，然后顶进入口，嘴唇还重重地吮吸了一下。

“唔！”

破碎的呻吟声从Wanda的喉咙中被挤压出来，她整个人剧烈地颤抖了一下，一大股花液从她的腿间喷涌而出，甚至溅到了Natasha的脸上。

特工站起身把已经腰酸腿软的女巫转了过来，拉开了束缚她双手的领带丢到了一边，Wanda喘息着抬起头，看到她脸上的狼藉后瞬间红了脸。

看着女巫惊慌地抬起手想要为她擦去脸上的痕迹，Natasha笑了笑抓住她的手腕按在头顶“用嘴。”

Wanda嘴唇颤抖了一下，皱着眉扭过头去“我不要…”

然而还没等她说完，那人便捏着她的下巴吻了上去，舌尖顶开她的牙关，卷过她柔软的舌尖，用嘴唇温柔地含住，吸吮着。

Wanda沉溺于她的吻，忍不住侧过头，舌尖勾起舔过她的上唇，不知什么时候被松开的双手也下意识勾住了特工的脖颈，上翘的乳尖被对方胸口的纽扣刮过，让女巫忍不住发出一声呻吟。

特工满意地抬起头，二人的唇间隐约拉开了一根银色的细丝“这样就可以？”

Wanda红着脸低下头咬住她的喉头“那不一样！”

“怎么不一样？”Natasha任由她咬着，手轻轻抚摸着她柔软的发丝，另一只手指腹轻轻揉捏着她胸前发红的乳尖。

Wanda瘪着嘴“就是不一样…”

“快要干了呢…little witch…”Natasha半阖着眼睑，把脸凑了过去，琉璃般的绿眼睛蛊惑地看着女巫“乖…帮我…”

Wanda艰难地吞咽了一下，还是闭上眼凑了过去，嘴唇颤抖着贴上Natasha潮湿的脸颊，微凉的小舌小心地探出来蹭过那滑腻的痕迹。

按在Wanda胸口的手明显地感觉到这人的心跳几乎要爆表，Natasha轻笑着抱住她的腰，微微用力把人抱了起来。

“Nat？”

突然失去平衡的女巫惊慌地抱紧Natasha，双腿圈在她的腰上不敢乱动。

身体被按在了巨大的落地窗上，坚硬的玻璃硌在她的骨头上有些发疼，然而还没等女巫表达不满，那人的两根手指便猛然探入了她的身体。

“啊…慢…慢点…”

酸胀的感觉让Wanda忍不住夹紧了Natasha的手指，下坠的身体让对方修长的手指直直地顶进了最深处。

她敏感的花瓣已经彻底展开，小口贪婪地吞咽着对方的手指，炙热的甬道不知疲倦地抽搐挤压着，而藏在甬道上方的敏感也在特工一波波的攻势下逐渐肿胀起来。

“唔…不要了…太…太深了…”

Wanda不安地推搡着Natasha的肩膀，汗湿的后背蹭过玻璃发出刺耳的摩擦声，腿间还随着特工的抽递不停地传出黏腻的水声。

“太深了？”

Natasha饱满的唇瓣离开她颤抖的胸口，凑上前用牙齿轻轻厮磨着她细小的喉头“是你自己把我含得这么深的…”

Wanda收紧手臂，腰无力地挺起，抽噎着含吮着她冰凉的耳垂，小声求饶着“快一点…Nat…求求你…”

特工勾勾嘴角，拇指按揉着她发抖的花核，弓起的手指揉搓着那敏感的皱褶，按在女巫腰后的手安抚似地抚摸着她的腰窝

“come for me…honey…”

“哈啊…Nat…”

炙热的肉壁剧烈地痉挛着，被按压得东倒西歪的小核也仿佛上了发条一般不规则地跳动起来，层叠的皱褶不断地将Natasha搅紧，她的指尖甚至碰触到了那光滑的腔口，那里贪婪地吸吮着她的手指，咬合的力度让特工都不由得有些发痛。

Wanda仰起头，全身的肌肉都紧绷起来，大腿内侧的肌肉甚至不受控制地剧烈颤抖着，她啜泣着咬住Natasha肩头的布料，眉头紧紧地皱着，原本澄净的绿眼睛也染上了一抹绯红。

随着Natasha的一个深顶，仿佛一道闪电直直地击中了Wanda，令人疯狂的快感沿着她的脊椎蔓延到全身。

眼前的女人仿佛被瞬间抽走了力气，整个人瘫软下来，趴伏在Natasha身上，那个滚烫的甬道还在一下一下地抽搐着，透明的花液顺着她的手背滴落在地毯上。

特工抱着Wanda坐进椅子里，一边亲吻着她哭红的眼角，一边柔声安抚着。然而当她刚刚把手指小心地抽出来，那女巫便睁开眼睛推开了她。

看着那人背对着自己整理衣服的模样，Natasha有些心慌地侧过头看向她。

Wanda对着化妆镜重新涂好了口红，遮盖住自己嘴唇上的红肿，接着便走到单向玻璃前捡起了之前被丢在地上的金丝眼镜。她看着上面留下的痕迹后重重叹了口气，随手把它丢进了一旁的垃圾桶里，然后转过身来。

她的脸上还带着一抹潮红，略微沙哑的嗓音带着一丝不易察觉的慵懒，只见她对着特工张开唇瓣

“希望你记着我之前说过的话，Natasha，我们回头见。”

说罢，便踩着高跟鞋离开了办公室。

“well…”Natasha舔了舔指节上的湿润，眼底露出一抹笑意“我很期待。”


End file.
